En tiempos de Amor y Guerra
by Luna de Swan
Summary: Korra conoce a Kuvira en su visita a Zaofu, y es cuando comienza su historia de amor y guerra. "Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korvira' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


Esta es una pequeña historia por la semana Korvira n.n

Se avecinaba una batalla entre Kuvira y yo, no quería pelear contra ella, pero soy el Avatar y debo proteger al mundo.

Y la gran Unificadora era una amenaza no solo para ciudad Republica, también era una amenaza para el mundo entero.

Pero…. Como demonios iba a enfrentarme a la mujer que amaba o más bien a la mujer que amo.

Kuvira esa hermosa pelinegra, que me cautivo desde la primera vez que llegué a Zaofu.

Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer, nuestro preciado primer encuentro.

 **ZAOFU TRES AÑOS ATRÁS.**

-Avatar Korra es un placer conocerte, soy Suyin pueden llamarme Su.- me decía la matriarca del clan del metal.

Pero la verdad yo no podía poner atención a lo que me decía la peligris, puesto que mis orbes azules se fijaron en una de las bailarinas a espaldas de la matriarca, ella es muy hermosa, es casi de mi altura, con un cabello negro largo atado en una trenza, unos increíbles ojos verdes y un hermoso y coqueto lunar situado bajo su ojo derecho.

-Hola soy Kuvira.- se presento hasta la entonces desconocida.

-Hola soy Korra y estos son mis amigos: Asami, Mako y Bolin.- Me presente a mí y al equipo Avatar.

-Un gusto chicos y un gusto conocerte Avatar Korra hizo una reverencia ante mí, lo cual me desagrado mucho.

-Por favor no hagas eso.- le dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la levantaba y nuestras miradas chocaron.

No sabría explicar el estremecimiento que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, esos orbes verdes, eran increíbles, podía ver una fuerza y furia contenida, pero a la vez podía notar que albergaban una gran calidez y me perdí por un segundo en esos hermosos y misteriosos ojos verdes.

-Siento que no soy alguien muy importante la verdad, seré el Avatar pero ante todo soy un ser humano, por favor Kuvira llámame por mi nombre si?

-Esta bien Avatar Ko….. digo Korra.- Sonreí de medio lado al ver que Kuvira me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Bueno, ya que están las debidas presentaciones, te presentare a mi hija Avatar Korra, ella esta ansiosa de conocerte.

Todos no alegramos, por fin conoceríamos a la nueva maestra aire, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar de mi mente a la linda chica del lunar.

El mentado Aiwei se acerco a la peligris y le susurro algo que nadie alcanzo a oír.

-Korra ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¡Eh! No… bueno ¡haaaaaaaa!.- suspire con resignación.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Mi consejero Aiwei sabe detectar las mentiras, por eso Zaofu es una de las ciudades más seguras.

No me quedo de otra que decir la verdad.

-¡Esta bien! La detective Lin viene con nosotros.

-¡Lin viene con ustedes, me encantaría saludarla!

-¡Un momento! ¿Conoce a la jefa Lin Beifong?

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?.- Todos nos quedamos mirando a la matriarca con caras interrogantes.

-Lin es mi hermana.

Sorprendida se queda corta, estaba completamente anonadada quien iba a decir que la gruñona jefa tenia una linda y tierna hermana.

¡Wow! En un día había conocido a una muy linda chica con un lunar, había descubierto la tórrida vida familiar de la jefa de Cd. Republica y había sido maestra de aire control.

Estaba completamente exhausta, pensaba en todo lo que sucedió en el día, mientras estaba en mi alcoba, recostada en la cama con las manos en la nuca y mi mirada perdida en el techo.

Mis pensamientos de dirigieron al loto rojo, ellos quien quiera que sean estaban tras de mí y aunque me duele admitirlo, tengo un poco de miedo.

-¡aaaaaaah!.- por Raava que mi vida siempre va a ser así de complicada, creo que no tengo opción al haber nacido con este poder.

"Un gran poder, conlleva con una gran responsabilidad".- Me solía decir el jefe Sokka.

Y tiene razón, no me daré por vencida soy el Avatar y enfrentare a esos villanos que vienen tras de mí.

Aun así necesito despejarme y salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Zaofu, no se cuanto camine hasta que me tope con unos hermosos jardines y supuse que eran se Su.

Estaba de pie admirando el hermoso paisaje, cuando escuche un pequeño ruido a mis espaldas, creando rápidamente unas dagas de fuego y vire bruscamente.

-¿Quién es?

-Calma Avatar Korra, solo soy yo la comandante Kuvira, solo hacia mi ronda y casualmente te encontré merodeando en los alrededores.

Al reconocer a Kuvira, me relaje y desaparecí el fuego de mis manos.

-¡Ah! Kuvira me sorprendiste jejejeje.

-Si, no era mi intención con su permiso me retiro.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Kuvira no seas tan rígida ven y hazme un poco de compañía.

-No creo que sea apropiado, usted es una figura de respeto, y yo un simple oficial.

Ok, la actitud de la maestra metal estaba empezando a enfadarme.

-¡Oh! Vamos en serio no hace falta tanta formalidad, solo soy un humano al igual que tu, por favor conversa conmigo un rato siiiiiiii.- Hice mi mejor cara de suplica.

-Esta bien.- soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Yujuuuuu.- Hice el baile de la felicidad en mi cabeza.

Nos pusimos a caminar por los espaciosos jardines, y aunque me costo un poco de trabajo por la rígida y reservada oficial, me contó algo de su vida y a cambio yo le conté algo de la mía.

Era increíble como se me paso el tiempo, Kuvira es genial, me entere que le gusta el ramen, que adora entrenar, hacer baile artístico con Su, y al parecer quiere llegar lejos y no quedarse toda su vida como un simple guardia.

¡Wow! Esta chica es impresionante, cada que la trato es como descubrir otra pequeña parte de ella.

Es talentosa, es amable, es muy inteligente es una mujer impresionante y sobre todo hermosa.

¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Hermosa? ¡Espíritus! ¿En serio pensé eso?

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi alcoba, la verdad no quería despedirme de Kuvira ella es genial.

-Bueno emmm… Korra.- ¡jajaja! Es adorable como duda en pronunciar mi nombre.

-Si, Kuvi

\- ¡Eh! ¿Kuvi?

-Si, me gusta, ¿No se te hace lindo?.

-Emmmm si…. supongo, bueno te decía que esta es tu habitación y yo me paso a retirar.

-¡Uh! Es cierto me quede mirando a la gran puerta de madera como no queriendo que estuviera ahí.

-Emmmm bueno Avatar Korra me retiro.- Hizo un saludo militar como el que nos había echo Mako a Asami y a mí.

Y no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo.

Justo cuando se iba a retirar la tomo por el brazo y le dije:

-¡Espera! Yo aun no quiero que te vayas.

La pelinegra volteo a mirarme algo extrañada pero no dijo nada y se acerco a mí, yo estaba algo nerviosa por su cercanía, podía percibir su magnifico aroma, olía a metal mezclado con jazmín.

No pude resistirme y me acerque a oler su cuello, sentí como se tenso, puse mi nariz en su blanquecino cuello y aspire y deje que su aroma inundara mis fosas nasales.

-¿Korra? ¿Que haces?

-Kuvi, yo no se desde que te vi no se que pasa conmigo, inundas todos mis sentidos.

-Levante mi rostro de su fragante cuello y postre mi mirada en esos hermosos orbes verdes, que me miraban aun con duda.

-Kuvi no se que sea esto que estoy sintiendo, pero quiero averiguarlo.- dije al momento que acercaba mi moreno rostro a esos labios carnosos que me llamaban desde un principio.

El beso fue tierno y con duda al principio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvió voraz y necesitado, la maestra metal estaba siendo en extremo feroz, la pelinegra me tomo por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo, mientras que yo le quitaba el casco ya que estaba en su uniforme de guardia, el casco lo mande lejos y hundía mis dedos en esa espesura oscura que era su cabello.

Espíritus no se que esta pasando pero mi cuerpo arde y mi pecho esta a punto de explotar.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, me le quedo mirando a la maestra metal y le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡Demonios Korra! ¿Pero que es esto?.- me dice la chica algo asustada.

-No lo se Kuvi solo se que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y que ese beso me gusto mas de lo que debería.- dije no si antes sonrojarme un poco es decir aquí estaba confesándome a una chica que acabo casi de conocer y no hace ni medio segundo acabo de besar y que no sabia si ella sentía algo.

Rayos me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, bese a una chica que acabo de conocer hace apenas unas horas, una muy sexy chica cabe decir y antes siquiera que hiciera o dijera algo me separe bruscamente de la pelinegra.

-Kuvira demonios discúlpame.- Dije antes de meterme en mi habitación y cerrar dé un portazo fuerte.

-¿Korra? Ábreme por favor tenemos que hablar.- oía a la maestra metal que me llamaba con insistencia a la vez que golpeaba la puerta.

Yo solo me metí bajo las sabanas esperando que la tierra se abriera y me comiera, que estaba segura que cometí un muy grave error.

Un rato después pude escuchar los pasos de Kuvira alejarse, suspire y me quite las sabanas que me cubrían, me quede mirando el techo de mi habitación con solo un pensamiento en mi mente.

-¡Santo Raava! ¿Pero que hice?

... ..

A quien se atrevió a leer esto, muchas gracias.


End file.
